Unspoken Love
by MAJ-LimLift
Summary: A new face is in Konoha. She doesn't like Sasuke, but that's what others think. The new face is in a mission with Team 7. She almost died but was saved by Sasuke. Why did he save her? What will happen? What do they feel for each other? Read and find out


**Sasuke:** Who's the girl that you're gonna pair up with me?

**Me:** It's a surprise

**Sasuke:** What? *points a kunai at me* Tell me. NOW…

**Me:** Kill me and you won't know her

**Sasuke:** Damn… Go on with the story them

**Kana:** *walks in* hey

**Me:** Aw men, why did you have to show up now? I told him it's a surprise.

**Kana:** Don't worry… I'm just helping you… *points to sasuke*

**Sasuke:** *staring at Kana with his mouth open wide*

**Me:** On with the story

**DISCLAIMER:** I just want you guys to know **I DON'T OWN SASUKE OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER IN NARUTO! **_**but I own KANA!**_

UNSPOKEN FEELINGS

Kana's P.O.V

It was a bright and sunny day in the leaf village and everyone was out on missions including myself, unfortunately I was stuck with team seven and the only reason I was there was because of Kakashi. Just my luck, I'm stuck with an energetic retard, one stupid fan girl and a quiet sulky boy that every girl is mad about. But anyways, we were on a mission to escort a very important person to the land of wind which usually isn't a big deal at first. On our way there, some assasins ambushed us. Right now, I'm actually in the middle of fighting someone.

"Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" I heard Sasuke speak as he attacked his opponent.

i could clearly hear Sasuke as he took down the other assassin, but unlike him I like to play and have fun while fighting an opponent. The stronger the opponent is; the better.

"Can't catch me!" I laughed as I was skipping backwards to dodge the opponents attacks.

I was sticking out my tongue, but then suddenly I lost my balance no one was around to help me so I was on my own. I hit the ground hard and suddenly the assassin was above me with a kunai pointed directly at my heart, but someone pushed me out of the way causing the kunai to just lightly graze my side. I looked up to see who my savior was, it was Sasuke! He stood just above me, the man still holding the kunai had missed me but now the kunai was plunged deep in to Sasuke's arm. I got up and did one of my usual attacks, before my opponent knew it, he was knocked out cold.

"Sasuke!" I shouted as I ran towards him then asked, "Are you OK?"

I took the kunai out from his arm, he winced in pain. His next words surprised me.

"I'm fine but we should get you bandaged..." He answered. There was worry in his voice. I never knew that he would actually care if I was wounded. Or maybe I'm over exaggerating his answer.

He was to my small wound which at the time felt like nothing, but it definitely turned into something. I began to feel dizzy then everything went black...

~later that night~

I finally woke up. It was already night time and from what it looked like everyone was asleep. I got up from my sleeping bag and headed over to the little lake that I guess we'd chosen to camp by. I decided to take a bath. Then I noticed that someone had taken my cloak off and bandaged my side. I sat down next to the lake as I pulled at the. While taking the bandage of, I was thinking who carried me to our camp.

I was wondering who carried me at the camp. I know it's not Naruto. I can see that he doesn't like me that much. With Sakura's strength, she can carry me. But why would she do it, she hates me and I don't know why. There are only two options. Either it's Kakashi or Sasuke. I know I blushed when I thought of Sasuke carrying me. But it was impossible. What reason would he have to carry me? But I wonder who carried me here. I hope its Sasuke.

I started to remember the first time that we met. It was when I was in a forest. He was out in a mission while I was out looking for my family's murderer. I attacked him since he looked like the murderer of my family. We fought and I almost lost. It was a good thing that Kakashi came. Since then, I fell for him and my feelings started growing each day I see him.

"You shouldn't do that you know... It will get infected..." Someone spoke behind me. And it sounded like Sasuke.

I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked behind me. He stood there so brooding and handsome. In away it's one of the reasons I hated him. His hair was wet but it wasn't dripping. I guess he took a bath here. I watched him sit next to me.

"Why don't you go jump off a cl-" I started speaking.

But before I could finish my sentence his lips were on mine. At first I did nothing but then I began to kiss back. He pulled away after a few minutes. His eyes sparkled and reflected everything around us.

"You know you really scared me earlier..." He spoke with his clear, cool voice as he hugged me.

"Oh! How so?" I asked with my voice full of curiosity.

He let got of me. But I wanted him to pull me back into a hug. But I didn't tell him. I don't want him to think that I like him. He placed his arm around my shoulder.

"When you passed out and from all the blood you lost... I got worried" He spoke looking away from me. But I can clearly see his blush.

I smiled. I was glad to know that Sasuke got worried. I looked at him. Then the blood from his arm warmer caught my attention.

"Sasuke, your arm... It's still bleeding..." I was worried.

I grabbed his arm pulling off the arm warmer that seemed to convey his wound very well. I brought my lips close to his arm as my tongue gently glided across his wound. Then I gently kissed it. Afterwards, I felt Sasuke's arm lift from my shoulder only to have him pull into another kiss, so gentle, so sweet and so passionate that I could actually feel my heart melting.

He ended the kiss once again. My hands were around his neck. And his hands were around my waist. I blushed furiously. He chuckled. I know he saw me blush since we have the same skin tone and because of the moonlight. He kissed me lightly on my lips.

"Kana... I love you" He whispered but his voice was filled with emotions.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun, so much" I answered then I hugged him so tightly.

`THE END`

**Me: **So what do you think?

**Sasuke: **You're asking me?

**Me: **No, I'm asking Naruto. Of course dummy! I'm asking you.

**Sasuke: ***remembers the last part and blushes* its okay *looks away*

**Kana: **You sure? Why can't you look at us?

**Me: **Yeah, Why?

**Sasuke: **Cause that last part was my favorite. Also the whole scene by the lake.

**Me:** How bout you Kana?

**Kana:** I love it. I love the part where Sasuke said, "I Love You"

*** * * I HOPE YA'LL LIKE IT * * ***

*** * FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A COMMENT* ***

*** THANKS FOR READING IT ***


End file.
